La Magie de Noël
by Blue Aaren
Summary: Cela fait plusieurs mois que Kasamatsu est mort, mais Kise n'arrive pas à faire le deuil ni à passer à autre chose. Alors il prie tous les jours, espérant que son amant revienne à la vie. La magie de Noël réalisera-t-elle son souhait le plus cher ? Two-Shot KiKasa. Poem-Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**_La Magie de Noël_**

 **Hello ! La soirée du réveillon m'a inspiré un Two Shots en poésie, très joyeux, sur la magie de Noël ! Je posterai la seconde partie demain.**

 **Le KiKasa est à l'honneur ^w^. Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce poème vous plaira et si vous le lisez le jour où je le poste, c'est à dire le 24 décembre (très peu de chance je pense, les gens qui contrairement à moi ont une vie ne traînent, je ne pense pas, sur FF le soir du réveillon. Les gens normaux font la "fête" je crois, mais je ne connais pas ce mot vu que je n'ai pas de vie sociale), et bien, joyeux réveillon !  
**

 **J'arrête mon blabla et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 ** _Chapitre 1_**

Quand on est adolescent,  
Au père Noël on ne croit plus.  
Après tout, quand on est grand,  
Toute la magie a disparu.

Mais il y en a qui veulent y croire,  
Car pour eux cette magie,  
Constitue une sorte d'espoir  
Qui les attache encore à la vie.

C'est le cas de Ryouta Kise.  
Pour qui la magie de Noël  
Peut peut-être réaliser  
Son souhait, qu'il redescende du ciel.

Et ce « il », c'est son amant.  
Son senpai, son amoureux.  
Qui est parti il y a moins d'un an,  
Dont le départ fut douloureux.

Faire le deuil, il a essayé,  
Tourner la page il a tenté.  
Mais réussir il ne peut pas,  
Il l'aime encore trop pour ça.

Alors chaque jour il prie.  
Il demande à tous les dieux,  
Qu'on lui rende ce qu'on lui a pris,  
Qu'on le fasse revenir des cieux.

Et le lendemain il pleure,  
Parce qu'il ne reviendra jamais.  
Au fond lui-même le sait,  
Mais de l'accepter il a peur.

Car ce serait tirer un trait,  
Sur leur passé, leur relation.  
Sur l'amour qu'il lui portait,  
Sur leur couple et leur passion.

Alors ce soir encore il prie,  
Espérant que la magie de Noël  
Lui rende son petit ami,  
Que son vœu devienne réel.

Puis après avoir prié,  
Il décide d'aller se coucher.  
Et il s'endort en rêvant  
D'un Noël où son amant est présent.

 **Voilà j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ! Le second sera normalement là demain. Laissez moi votre avis ^w^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ! Me voici pour la seconde partie du Two-Shots, c'est la première fois que je fais une Happy End, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et Joyeux Noël !**

 _ **La magie de Noël**_

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

Assez tôt il s'est réveillé,  
Et qu'est ce qu'il fut surpris,  
De se réveiller aux côtés  
De son amant endormi.

Il devait être en train de rêver,  
Après tout, c'était irrationnel.  
Mais cela semblait si réel…  
Son vœu s'était-il réalisé ?

Subsistait en lui la peur,  
Qu'il hallucinait simplement.  
Qu'il allait se réveiller en pleur  
S'il esquissait le moindre mouvement.

Il prit son courage à deux mains,  
Et au bout d'un long moment,  
Un geste il s'autorisa enfin,  
Pour pouvoir toucher son amant.

Et une larme coula.  
Non pas qu'il s'était réveillé,  
Mais son amant était vraiment là,  
Il n'était pas en train de rêver.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux bruns  
De sa « Belle au Bois dormant »,  
Qui dormait de puis trop longtemps,  
Mais que réveiller il n'osait point.

Et quand le brun ouvrit les yeux,  
Le blond pleura de plus belle.  
Recroiser ces beaux yeux bleus  
Etait le plus beau des cadeaux de Noël.

Yukio le prit alors dans ses bras,  
Et le serra fort contre lui,  
Pour lui montrer qu'il était là  
Mais aussi qu'il était en vie.

Et quand les larmes s'arrêtèrent,  
Enfin, s'embrasser, ils osèrent.  
Cela faisait tellement longtemps,  
Qu'ils attendaient ce doux moment.

Et quand ils se séparèrent,  
A la recherche d'un peu d'air,  
C'était pour mieux se retrouver,  
Avec un baiser plus passionné.

Puis l'un contre l'autre lovés,  
Kasamatsu déclara :  
« Joyeux Noël, Kise »  
Et il le serra dans ses bras.

Et c'était pour ledit Kise,  
Le plus beau Noël qu'il n'ait jamais eu.  
Car Yukio était à ses côtés  
Et il ne le quitterait plus.

 **Voilà, j'espère que cette Happy End toute simple vous a plu !**

 **Pour être honnête, ce n'était pas du tout censé se passer comme ça, Yukio n'était censé revenir sur Terre que pour passer le jour de Noël avec Kise pour l'aider à faire son deuil et repartir à minuit. Mais ça faisait quand même triste à la fin alors que c'est Noël, c'est une fête heureuse ! J'ai donc décidé de faire se retrouver Kise et Kasamatsu et qu'ils puissent être heureux ensemble et non pas séparés.**

 **J'espère que cela vous aura plu, si vous auriez préféré la fin triste faîtes-le moi savoir j'essaierai de l'écrire.**

 **Encore un Joyeux Noël à tous et à bientôt :)**


End file.
